Ironía
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Es curioso lo irónico que puede ser el mundo. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Ironía

 **Resumen:** Es curioso lo irónico que puede ser el mundo. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, tal vez el vocabulario.

 **Notas:** Me pareció una buena idea que la "Araña del mundo criminal" le tuviera miedo a las arañas xD sería divertido si James tuviera aracnofobia. Me están saliendo historias demasiado cortas D: Pero espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Es curioso lo irónico que puede ser el mundo.

Él no se lo había esperado, pero Sebastian debería entender que tratándose de James Moriarty, puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Ese mismo hombre que dormía al lado, en su cama, le tenía miedo a algo. Uno piensa que los psicópatas no pueden sentir miedo. Se equivocan. Claro que pueden, y la clara demostración de ello estaba presente entre sus sabanas. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se enteró ayer a que era lo que su querido amante temía más.

* * *

Moriarty estaba aburrido, Sebastian sabía que no le convenía verlo en ese estado, ese día se fue a secuestrar a alguien, para que James pueda divertirse un poco al menos torturando a esa pobre alma.

El secuestro fue muy fácil, inmovilizarlo por detrás, poner el pañuelo con cloroformo cubriendo su nariz, apoyar sobre su cuerpo el cuerpo desvanecido y mover a la persona inconsciente hasta el baúl del auto, donde lo pondría con los ojos y la boca vendada ya, luego se subiría al auto y arrancaría sin problema alguno.

Sebastian ya estaba cansándose. Era aburrido, necesitaba un poco de diversión, un poco de adrenalina.

Ya tendría tiempo después para quejarse con su jefe acerca del trabajo tan fácil.

Cuando llegó y escuchó el ruidoso sonido de un jarrón romperse, no importa que tan costoso haya sido, podrían reponerlo.

Pero pensó que James estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques de rabia, sabía que se arriesgaba entrando a donde estaba, pero quizás podía hacer que se calmara, que deje de romper las cosas y que juegue con el maldito infeliz que estaba en el baúl del auto.

Cuando entró, no se esperaba ver a Moriarty subido a la mesa, sin duda era uno de sus arranques de rabia extraños de los que no quería saber nada.

\- Jim, yo...

Fue interrumpido, mientras estaba hablando tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el objeto que James le había lanzado en la cara.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios James!? - grito rojo de la rabia Moran, casi le partían la cabeza con un... ¿Cenicero? Con el objeto que ya no era un cenicero, si no, un montón de pedazos de vidrios en el piso desparramados.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Moriarty supo que algo andaba mal. Su rostro no estaba rojo, ni estaba cegado por una ira terrible e irracional, si no, que en sus ojos se veía el pánico que sentía, el medio que tenía, en su expresión se notaba todo el temor que sentía.

\- ¡Seb! ¡Sebby vamos! ¡Debes matarla!

Es obvio que Moran no comprendía nada de lo que decía, hasta que decidió mirar en dirección a donde su jefe y amante dirigía la mirada. Miró al piso y se sorprendió mucho, había una inofensiva y pequeña araña el piso, quieta.

\- Es muy malditamente escurridiza, no se deja matar. - chillo James.

\- Jim, sólo es una...

\- Cállate, ¡Y mata la puta araña!

Como vio que Moriarty estaba apuntó de disparar a la araña con un rifle decidió caminar rápidamente y pisar la araña, y tenía que admitir, no era el trabajo más difícil ni peligroso que le había pedido hacer su jefe.

De un salto, James Moriarty bajo de la mesa, se acomodó el traje y el pelo y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Sebastian se quedó mirándolo un rato desorientado, pidiendo una explicación con una mirada insistente.

Una explicación que nunca llegó.

* * *

Es una ironía muy grande que a la red criminal de Moriarty se le diga " _telaraña_ " y al criminal consultor lo comparen muchas veces con un arácnido.

Es muy obvio que le sorprendió enterarse de que James tenía una fobia terrible a las arañas. Un hombre que ama torturar personas, tanto psicológica como físicamente, y que se supone que es cruel, le gusta jugar con las personas y debería conocer los peores crímenes y estar dispuesto a realizar los mismos, uno pensaría que es alguien a quien le debes tener miedo, no que el mejor criminal de todo Londres le tiene miedo a algo o alguien.

Y mucho menos pánico a una indefensa araña.

\- No era una indefensa araña, era una araña del demonio.

Contestó James con un puchero a Sebastian, que recién nota que había comentado aquello en voz alta.

\- Claro que no, Jim.

\- Cállate y tengamos sexo, tigre. - la mirada y sonrisa pícara que le dirigió Moriarty bastó para que Sebastian se olvidará del temor de su jefe.

Nada mejor que el sexo por las mañanas.

Aún sentía que algo había olvidado... ¡El hombre en el baúl del auto!

\- Mhg.. James, -

Se separó del beso apasionado que estaba dándose con él, para ir a buscar al señor que había secuestrado, hasta que sintió una mano entrando en sus pantalones que apretaban su entrepierna.

¿Qué demonios? El hombre en el baúl podía esperar.


End file.
